


Стеклянный, оловянный, деревянный

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: каменные члены давно всем надоели, Юри должен помочь исправить положение…





	Стеклянный, оловянный, деревянный

**Author's Note:**

> сквик-контент, смена национальности персонажей (Криспино)

Новенькая «буханка» весело подпрыгивала на ухабах. Юри держался за ручку над пассажирским сиденьем и наслаждался русской экзотикой. Переводчику, которому пришлось ехать в салоне, было не до наслаждения, но он был привычен к подобным поездкам и выглядел безразличным к неудобствам. Юри же пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Это была его первая командировка в Россию, о которой коллеги в «Мицубиси» рассказывали столько невероятных историй. Он был программистом-наладчиком и ехал запускать новую производственную линию на фабрике игрушек в каком-то небольшом посёлке с труднопроизносимым названием. Юри с восторгом представлял себе едущие на конвейерной ленте ряды румяных matryoshka, эскадроны деревянных loshadka, целые семьи милых резиновых pupsik. Больший профессиональный интерес у него вызывали говорящие Masha и Medved, машинки на радиопультах и роботы, но втайне он надеялся, что увидит именно старые русские игрушки, которыми сможет пополнить свою обширную коллекцию. Наконец «буханка» подъехала к посту охраны, водитель что-то сказал человеку в форме, и они проехали на территорию фабрики.

* * *

— Ну, здравствуйте, здравствуйте, господин Кацуки! — радушно приветствовал его пожилой лысоватый мужчина и протянул руку. — Яков Давидович Фельцман, главный инженер. Заждались мы вас!

Фельцман долго тряс руку неловко молчавшего Юри и вдруг заметил переводчика.

— О! А это ещё что за калбит с вами?

— Отабек Алтын, — сухо представился переводчик. — Если вы не против, последнюю фразу я переводить ему не буду.

Главный инженер, ничуть не смутившись, протянул руку и ему. Обменявшись приветствиями, сразу же перешли к делу.

— Тут вот какая история, — рассказывал Фельцман, — линия новая пришла на участок силиконовой массы, вся на этих ваших «Мицубиси». А наладчиков нету. Мы наших киповцев за жопу взяли, дескать, запускайте, а они ни бум-бум. Сименс-хуименс этот ещё освоили кое-как, а ваши контроллеры не понимают. А у нас «Омрона» тут ещё полфабрики, тоже ваш, японский. Может, глянете… неофициально? — Яков потёр указательным пальцем о большой.

Отабек вполголоса переводил. На фразе про жопу Юри округлил глаза и невольно взялся за ягодицу. В глазах Отабека, которого он просил всё переводить дословно во избежание ошибок с техническими терминами, на мгновение мелькнул весёлый огонёк.

— Простите, господин инженер... Меня, видимо, недостаточно информировали о требуемых объёмах работ. Уточните, пожалуйста, о каких именно участках идёт речь?

— Да почти о всех, — ответил Фельцман, удивляясь недогадливости японца.

— Но нужен же отдельный договор...

— Не ссы, — по-отечески успокоил его Фельцман, — будет тебе договор. Сарочка, займись!

Смазливая миниатюрная секретарь выглянула из-за монитора и игриво подмигнула Юри. Отабек всё с тем же огоньком в глазах перевёл. Юри, надеясь, что пожелание не справлять малую нужду было игрой слов, вымученно улыбнулся.

— Вот и славно! — Фельцман истолковал улыбку как согласие. — Тогда сейчас подойдёт человек и покажет тебе фабрику.

В кабинет вошёл высокий мужчина и доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— О, а вот и Витя! Знакомьтесь, — представил Фельцман, — Виктор Никифоров, мастер страпонового цеха.

Невозмутимый Отабек и бровью не повёл, когда переводил. У Юри же, привставшего для приветствия, подкосились ноги, и он плюхнулся обратно в кресло.

— Постойте, — залепетал он, — это какая-то ошибка. Я, наверное, ошибся адресом и приехал не туда...

— В смысле? — посуровел Фельцман.

— Вот же... Приглашение... Отабек, прочитайте ему!

— Действительно, — флегматично сказал Отабек, — я полагал, что мы с клиентом будем работать на фабрике игрушек.

Он протянул бумагу. В шапке документа значилось: «Елбанская фабрика игрушек». Яков перечитал два раза и разозлился.

— САРА, ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!! Ты какую хуйню японцам отправила?! Охуела тут совсем, блядь, с соцсетями в рабочее время!

Сара виновато спряталась за монитор.

— Курица, блядь, ёбаная! — продолжал горячиться Фельцман. Затем смущённым тоном добавил — это от старого предприятия осталось... Смена собственников, все дела. Теперь у на другие игрушки.

И он указал за окно, где на производственном корпусе висела подсвеченная надпись: «Елбанская фабрика сексуальных игрушек».

Отабек, переводя Юри сказанное и показанное, усмехнулся про себя. Очередной скучный заказ на глазах становился интереснее. Бедный Юри же, казалось, собирался расплакаться. Ряды matryoshka на конвейере в его воображении несколько изменили очертания. Виктор подошёл к нему и сочувственно похлопал по плечу.

— Я тоже сначала не в восторге был. Но потом ничего, привык, — он ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Скромничаешь, Витя, скромничаешь! — ласково пожурил его Фельцман. — Виктор — наша светлая голова! Фабрику спас! Разорялись ведь мы тут со своими игрушками. А он взял как-то и выступил на планёрке. Не востребованы больше пупсики, сказал, надо на новый рынок выходить. И предложил немножко наших пупсиков... кхм... усовершенствовать. И тут как пошли бабки! Ну мы, производство, конечно, с тех пор расширили, больше не бедствуем… Ладно, идите давайте, фабрику смотрите.

Шок Юри прошёл довольно быстро. Он решил, что ни в коем случае нельзя терять лицо даже в такой ситуации. В конце концов, байки его коллег однозначно померкнут перед его рассказами об этой невероятной работе. Кроме того, Юри был очень любопытным человеком. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как производят подобные товары, а тут такая возможность посмотреть всё своими глазами. В общем, когда они подходили к цеху, его приподнятое настроение уже почти вернулось.

* * *

Вопреки ожиданиям Юри, представившего себе мрачный грязный зал, помещение страпонового цеха оказалось очень светлым и чистым. Последнее, впрочем, не особо удивило его: всё-таки требования к продукции жёсткие, почти как к медицинским изделиям. Его внимание привлёк конвейер, упирающийся в нечто, похожее на гильотину. Никифоров заметил направление взгляда Юри и начал рассказывать. Отабек переводил, с любопытством улавливая каждое слово.

— Вот здесь, значит, и начинается линия. Берётся рулон каучука и протягивается через вот эти вот ролики, — он указал на конвейер, — здесь он нарезается на листы, размер задают операторы. Нет, не размер изделия, конечно, а заготовки, это потом влияет на плотность...

Гильотина постоянно поднималась и опускалась, зловеще клацая. Каучуковые листы падали один за другим на ленту другого конвейера и уносились дальше, где их пожирали хищные пасти измельчителей. Юри перевёл взгляд и заметил, что из каждого измельчителя крошка высыпалась в баллон, который тут же уносился в печь. Баллоны напоминали тюбы для зубной пасты. Юри посмотрел ещё дальше и наконец увидел то, что ожидал. Самого разнообразного вида формы, которые подкладывала скучающего вида женщина, медленно ползли по ленте, а из баллонов в них выдавливалась смешанная с красителем масса.

— Вот они, красавцы, — с нежностью в голосе сказал Никифоров. Мягкие и чуть влажные изделия уплывали в своих временных вместилищах куда-то в соседнее помещение. — Почти как живые! Сейчас они остынут по дороге и уже готовые прибудут к кожевницам. Да-да, к трусикам мы их прикрепляем вручную! Им нужно привыкнуть к женским рукам...

— Зато к твоей жопе им привыкать уже не надо! Здорово, пиздабол!

Из-за печи вышел невысокий парень и протянул руку Никифорову.

— Ну чё, Витяй-распиздяй? Когда алгоритм мне дашь, когда программу делать будем? С экструдером заниматься?

— С программой, Юра, пока погоди, у нас тут экскурсия. Знакомьтесь, — представил Никифоров, — наше юное дарование и непризнанный гений, а также мастер КИП Юрий Плисецкий.

При фразе «юное дарование» Плисецкий зло сверкнул глазами, хотя похвала, пусть и насмешливая, была справедливой. Не каждый в двадцать два года потянет такую ответственную должность. Непризнанный гений повернулся к Юри и Отабеку и холодно констатировал:

— Притащили всё-таки узкоглазых... Это и есть Яшкины обезьяны?

— Обезьяна, — поправил Отабек, — Я переводчик.

Когда обмен любезностями завершился, перешли к делу. Оказалось, неприязнь Плисецкого объяснялась тем, что он сам хотел повозиться с новой линией, подучиться. Появление конкурента он встретил враждебно. Никифоров прекрасно знал о болезненном самолюбии Плисецкого. Знал он, впрочем, ещё и о его азарте. И потому внёс предложение.

— Вот что. Время поджимает, а линии новых у нас две, и маленько разные. Господин... Юри, верно? Вы всё равно потом уедете, а нам с этим работать. Покажете Юре что к чему? — Плисецкий собрался сказать что-то едкое, но Никифоров угадал его намерения, — а ты, Юра, посмотришь вторую линию. Может, и своими силами справимся, ещё посмотрим, нужны ли нам подрядчики!

Плисецкий нехотя согласился, но, не желая бесконтрольно пускать неприятеля на свою территорию, присоединился к экскурсии. Его присутствие оказалось не лишним: если технологию и продукцию своего цеха Никифоров знал как свои пять пальцев, то другие производственные линии он знал хуже, и Плисецкому приходилось пускаться в объяснения.

Фабрика поражала воображение. За три года со времени кардинальной смены рынка она основательно разрослась. Чего здесь только не было! Юри смотрел во все глаза. Следующий же участок напомнил ему об удивительном зрелище из раннего детства. Раздавалось лёгкое потрескивание, на стенах поплясывали яркие вспышки, всё как было на Тесла-шоу.

— Вот как их электроникой проверяют, оказывается… — сказал про себя Юри.

Хотя эффектные молнии, конечно, были излишни: такого высокого напряжения для проверки совсем не требовалось. Пришлось задержаться, пока сердитый мастер КИП объяснял рабочему его ошибку. Юри стало любопытно, что именно было сделано неправильно, и он попросил Отабека перевести. Оказалось, что напряжение повысили из-за желания побыстрее закончить испытания перед обеденным перерывом. Непонятной была только небольшая деталь, упущенная Отабеком при переводе: испытываемую продукцию и горе-рабочего Плисецкий почему-то называл одним и тем же словом. Вряд ли оно могло быть именем. Юри подумал, что это, скорее всего, краткое наименование должности.

Далее следовала кузница. Будучи ценителем культуры, Юри перед поездкой прочёл несколько русских сказок. На минуту он представил себе сильного полуголого мужчину с молотом в руке, но тут же отогнал видение. Его уже впечатлил уровень автоматизации фабрики, которого он не ожидал от русских, поэтому он не удивился увиденному. Четыре гидромолота выстукивали нехитрый бит, рабочие в огромных наушниках время от времени меняли заготовки под ними. В углу лежала груда наручников. Шипы, пряжки, шары и кольца уходили по конвейерной ленте к тем же кожевницам, что и никифоровские детища. Юри захотелось взглянуть на столь разносторонних мастериц, но его заверили, что труд у них полностью ручной, а значит для него интереса не представляет.

— Господин Кацуки желает знать, — подал голос Отабек, — обязательно ли сотрудники должны опробовать продукцию на себе?

— С чего он взял? — удивился Никифоров.

— Он говорит, что видел на стенах иллюстрированные инструкции.

— А, так это ж плакаты по охране труда. А для проверки у нас есть отдел технического контроля.

— Я правильно понимаю... — вполголоса начал спрашивать Отабек у Плисецкого.

— Да! — Плисецкий подмигнул Отабеку. — Что, хочешь взглянуть? Я могу записи с видеокамер показать. А в сам отдел тебя не пустят. Мегера Барановская к своим девчонкам на пушечный выстрел не подпускает, боится, что испортят ей ценные кадры.

— Нет, спасибо, я подобным кино не увлекаюсь.

— Да я тоже вообще-то, так, просто предложил…

Цех по изготовлению шариков оказался самым скучным. Но и его пришлось обойти вдоль и поперёк, заглянуть в каждый шкаф управления. Юри решил, что шкафы для русских проектируют такие же извращенцы, что закупают продукцию. Нет, некоторые — явно поставленные в готовом виде из-за рубежа — выглядели вполне прилично. Но в большинстве наблюдался полный хаос: производители электроники разные, маркировки проводов нет, карт памяти в контроллерах нет, частотные преобразователи без сенсорных панелей… Юри вспомнил предложение Якова о дополнительном договоре и содрогнулся так, будто ему предлагали попробовать страпон.

Следующим цехом был цех pobochka — так Никифоров назвал сувенирную продукцию. Здесь Юри понравилось. Никакой особенной автоматизации тут не было, только стеклоплавильная печь. Но работа стеклодувов и шлифовальщиков показалась Юри настоящим волшебством. Чего только не выходило из их умелых губ и рук! Прозрачные обнажённые красавицы, стаканы-вагины разных расцветок, смешные уродцы, совокупляющиеся в самых немыслимых позах и, конечно, фаллосы на любой вкус и размер. Вазы-фаллосы, лампы-фаллосы, фаллическая посуда и, наконец, просто фигурки. Восхищённый Юри не удержался и взял с полки шикарное полуметровое фиолетовое изделие, но не учёл, что оно было ещё горячим. Ладонь предательски разжалась, и фигурка разбилась.

— Тьфу, — сплюнул Плисецкий. — Дай дураку стеклянный хуй, он и хуй разобьёт, и руки изрежет. Витёк, по-моему, они заебались уже тут шарахаться. Я, кстати, тоже. Надо в посёлок их отвезти, пусть выспятся, завтра продолжим. Звони диспетчеру, вызывай дежурку.

* * *

Мила Бабичева работала в отделе технического контроля фабрики пятый год. Из сотрудников, работавших в отделе до реорганизации производства, кроме начальницы Барановской осталась только она. Заслуженные контролёры были возмущены до глубины души новым спектром производимых изделий и, одна за другой, потихоньку ушли на пенсию. Более молодые сотрудницы тоже поспешили перевестись в другие подразделения. Замена кадров происходила очень медленно, поскольку работа требовала, помимо высокой квалификации, особых душевных качеств. Во-первых, Барановская терпеть не могла замужних женщин. Поговаривали, что это было связано с разводом с главным инженером фабрики, но Мила подозревала, что дело в особенностях характера. Во-вторых, начальница отдела обладала скверной привычкой контролировать личную жизнь своих подчинённых и вне рабочего времени. Стоило молодой сотруднице начать встречаться с мужчиной, как она немедленно ставилась перед выбором: работа или личная жизнь. Барановская считала, что романтические увлечения сбивают чутьё. А поскольку зарплата в отделе была одной из самых высоких на фабрике, выбор был трудным. И, в-третьих и главных, Барановская чрезвычайно дотошно относилась к тестированию изделий. Причём на химический анализ выборки из партии сотруднице обычно отводилась только одна неделя, всё остальное время...

Мила заканчивала приготовление к рабочей смене. Белый халат уже был накинут на голую спину. Повертевшись перед зеркалом в раздевалке, она сняла трусики, взяла тюбик со смазкой, обильно выдавила её на ладонь и начала буднично наносить на промежность и между ягодиц. На рабочем столе рядом с большим плазменным телевизором уже стояло ведёрко с образцами. До начала смены оставалось десять минут, требовалось как следует настроиться, поэтому Мила открыла ящик стола и достала Эталон. Большего удовольствия, чем от работы с ним, она не испытывала никогда в жизни.

Эталон достался Миле в наследство от любимого дедушки и был предметом с историей. В сталинские годы дед был литейщиком на одном из московских заводов. Он считался лучшим в своём деле, Мила хорошо помнила папку пожелтевших почётных грамот и звезду Героя социалистического труда. Много полезных нововведений предложил он в своё время, но сам до конца своих дней лучше всего помнил свой особый заказ. Был в Накромате тяжёлой промышленности какой-то заместитель — большой любитель всяких редкостей. И заказал он, неофициально конечно, отлить ему член для пополнения коллекции, да чтобы был как настоящий, чтобы гостям показать не стыдно было. Много сплавов испробовал дед, много форм изготовил, а наркомовский бюрократ всё был недоволен, грозил в лагерь отправить. Наконец, удалось деду отлить из олова шедевр, да только не успел заказчик его забрать: арестовали его, да и расстреляли. А артефакт у деда остался. Мила очень любила с ним играть — не в детстве, конечно, когда подросла. И вот уже три года как она не представляла себе рабочего дня без Эталона.

Мила достала из кармана халата презерватив и заботливо раскатала его по дедушкиному наследству. Затем села в кресло, раскинула ноги по подлокотникам и... Большего всего она любила момент, когда в самом начале вздрагивала от холода, а потом этот холод медленно проникал в глубину её тела. Ни плоть, ни каучук, ни пластик не мог сравниться с этой потрясающей твёрдостью. В эти минуты ей даже не требовалось включать на телевизоре вспомогательные материалы. Затем Эталон нагревался, Мила двигала рукой быстрее и... Раздался стук в дверь.

— Сей... СЕЙЧААААС! — Мила изогнулась в кресле в момент оргазма. Посидев в расслабленной позе полминуты, она вынула Эталон, сняла с него презерватив, достала склянку со спиртом и тщательно протёрла его смоченным кусочком ваты. Затем она запахнула халат и подошла к двери, за которой терпеливо ждал стучавший.

— Уже сменился, Гоша? — приветливо поинтересовалась Мила, открыв дверь.

— Да, — ответил дежурный электрик Попович, пристально вглядываясь в Милин халат, — а разве уже начало смены?

— Нет, это я так, готовлюсь. А ты зачем пришёл?

— Да Барановская вызвала, розетки посмотреть.

Из всех дежурных электриков строгая начальница отдела доверяла почему-то только Поповичу. Он продолжал во все глаза смотреть на Милу. Затем искоса глянул на ведёрко на столе.

— Значит, анальные пробки сегодня... Я тебе удивляюсь, Мила! Как тебе до сих пор...

— А хочешь покажу, как? — подмигнула Мила, достала из ведра самую большую зелёную пробку и начала медленно приподнимать полу халатика. Глаза у Поповича едва не вылезли из орбит. Мила отпустила полу халата и подошла вплотную к нему. Тёплые пальца коснулись низа его живота и опустились на пряжку ремня. Мила медленно расстегнула её и потянула молнию на штанах. Затем она прижалась к Поповичу грудью и, касаясь губами его уха, прошептала:

— Наклоняйся, дорогой...

Попович отскочил как ошпаренный, ударившись спиной о стену, и стал лихорадочно застёгивать брюки. Мила заливалась смехом

— Шутки у тебя, Милка, блин! И как тебе до сих пор всё это не надоело?! Другие вон бегут из вашего ОТК как от огня.

— Другие, между прочим, по три раза на один и тот же розыгрыш не попадаются! — сквозь смех ответила Мила и, успокоившись, продолжила. — Ну нравится мне это, понимаешь, нравится! Должен же человек получать удовольствие от работы, в конце концов!

У Поповича сделался несчастный вид. Мила хорошо знала это его выражение лица. Ей было немного жаль его, ведь он даже чуть-чуть ей нравился. Другие видели в нём полного недотёпу, даже Барановская со своей паранойей не воспринимала его как угрозу коллективу. А Мила помнила его ещё со школы. Он всегда был таким нескладным, неуклюжим, но таким добрым... Впрочем, рисковать карьерой из-за Поповича она не собиралась. Даже не останавливала коллег, смеявшихся над ним. Коллективчик-то тот ещё! Могли и Барановской сдать. Но иногда, когда попадался особенно неприятный образец, и она никак не могла закончить тестирование, она представляла себе именно Гошу, склонившегося над ней, и результат получался сравнимый с Эталоном.

— Ладно, Гош, не обижайся. Мне правда это нравится, ты же знаешь, и я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

Попович повеселел. По крайней мере, пока она работала у Барановской, надежда сохранялась.

— Но это, Гош... Ты, когда ночью заходишь… Ты кукол мой потом, ладно? А то вдруг меня не будет, девчонки спалят...

Другой бы покраснел на его месте, как варёный рак, но Попович знал, что Мила смотрит на эти вещи немного по-другому.

— Хорошо. Я и презервативы в следующий раз возьму, а то натёр позавчера...

— Вот и славно! Ты так нас всех выручаешь! А то Барановская требует тестировать, а мужиков в отдел брать отказывается... Как тебе наши новые азиаточки?

Попович собрался было ответить, но тут в дверь снова постучали. Человек за дверью не стал утруждать себя ожиданием, и через пару мгновений дверь отворилась.

— Доброе утро, — недовольным голосом поздоровалась Барановская, — рабочий день сегодня отменяется. Вы, Попович, идите займитесь своими розетками. Девочек я отпустила. Бабичева, оденься, тебя я не отпускаю, ты мне сегодня нужна.

Мила с электриком недоумённо переглянулись. Начальница продолжила.

— Сегодня нас посетит иностранная делегация. Ума не приложу, что могло им понадобиться, но начальству, конечно, виднее.

У Барановской имелось на этот счёт предположение, но высказывать его она не стала. В её отдел, в котором практически вся работа выполнялась вручную, программиста со свитой могли направить только с одной целью. Фельцман просто хотел её позлить.

— Приберись тут пока, убери с глаз долой всё лишнее. Если я понадоблюсь, буду у себя в кабинете.

Она подошла к одному из шкафчиков, открыла дверцу, взяла оттуда охапку фаллоимитаторов и удалилась.

— Плохо дело, — сказала Мила Поповичу, — Больше четырёх она при мне ещё не брала.

День, когда Барановская взяла четыре образца в личное пользование, Мила вспоминала со страхом. Одна из коллег принесла Барановской справку о беременности. Была отвратительная сцена, крик стоял на всю фабрику. Начальница была на взводе, полдня просидела в кабинете, а затем заставила её сделать там уборку. Отказать Мила не посмела. Ей пришлось немало повозиться, собирая мелкую резиновую крошку и оттирая от стола капли застывшего силикона. Четыре прекрасных изделия были до неузнаваемости истерзаны маникюрными ножницами. Только в тех местах, где Барановская тушила о них сигареты, поверхность оставалась относительно гладкой. Она была так напугана новой стороной личности начальницы, что не отважилась рассказать об этом кому-либо. И сейчас сочла нужным поторопить Поповича, а сама стала спешно складывать в ящики столов и шкафчики всё, что лежало на столешницах и открытых стеллажах.

Спешка, однако, оказалась напрасной. Барановская, видимо, была слишком поглощена гневом, а делегация появилась в отделе только ближе к обеду.

— Привет, дрочилки! — весело крикнул с порога Плисецкий. — О, да тут у вас прямо аншлаг. Что, ведьма испугалась и всех на выходной выгнала?

Его нимало не заботило, что в кабинете начальницы его явно слышали. Насколько благоволил к нему Фельцман, настолько же ненавидела его Барановская. И это было взаимно.

— Здорово, Гошан! Я тебе ученика привёл, — Плисецкий театральным жестом указал на Юри, — вместе будете резинок чпокать!

— Откуда ты...

— Георгий, я вам поражаюсь! Мы ж вместе тут камеры вешали!

Лицо Поповича стало покрываться бордовыми пятнами.

— Да ладно, не очкуй! Витяй тоже давно знает, а записи я удалил. Но с тебя пивасик!

Юри сочувственно посмотрел на Поповича. Он и без перевода в общих чертах понял, о чём Плисецкий говорил электрику. Собственно, в этом и была разгадка приподнятого настроения Юрия. Утром он был привычно неприветлив и явно стремился поскорее закончить обход. Последним по плану у них был кукольный цех. Никифоров во время экскурсии, как всегда, болтал без умолку, Отабек едва успевал переводить.

— А это — сердце фабрики, тут у нас всё начиналось заново! Я раньше тут мастером был. Скверные были времена... — почему-то с ностальгией вздохнул Никифоров. — Зарплату платили еле-еле, линия старая была, ломались часто. Директор ебал всех на планёрках нещадно...

— Подвергал взысканиям? — через переводчика уточнил Юри, начавший привыкать к особенностям русских идиом.

— На премию, ага. А в тот день... Ездил я в райцентр с утра к зубному, зам вместо меня на планёрке был. Приходит злой жутко, матерится, за жопу держится. Ну, говорит, тебя в пизду, Витя, вместе с твоими пупсиками, увольняюсь. И тут меня осенило: точно, в пизду! На вечерней планёрке в тот же день и предложил бизнес-план, так сказать. Ну, дальше вам Давидыч рассказывал. Вот, смотрите, тут мы привод старый оставили...

Но Юри уже не слушал. Открывшаяся взору картина будоражила воображение. Десятки обнажённых женских тел плыли по цеху. Партия явно была премиум-класса, поскольку выглядели куклы как живые. Присмотревшись, Юри увидел, что у всех них одинаковый восточный тип лица, изящные узкие бёдра и пышная упругая грудь. Как же они похожи на Юко, его давнишнюю подругу! К несчастью, они стояли на тесной наблюдательной площадке, он был слишком прижат к Плисецкому, и, когда на брюках предательски стал расти бугорок... Большей неловкости Юри не приходилось испытывать в жизни. Хорошо ещё, что Никифоров был увлечён своим рассказом и ничего не заметил. И переводчик сохранил свой обычный невозмутимый вид, хотя было видно, что давалось ему это с трудом. Зато Плисецкий... Уж лучше бы ударил, как собирался. Но нет, вместо этого злорадно улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.

— Здравствуйте! — поприветствовала их Мила. — Ну, как вам наша фабрика?

— Очень интересно, — неожиданно ответил Отабек раньше Юри. Впрочем, тот был того же мнения, и повторяться не пришлось.  
— Обед скоро... Давайте лучше чаю сначала попьём, а потом и отдел осмотрите.

В чае в отделе недостатка не было. Барановская не могла запретить своим подчинённым посещать фабричную столовую вместе с остальными рабочими, поэтому приложила все усилия для того, чтобы обеспечить возможность обедать прямо в отделе. В отдельной комнате находилась небольшая кухонька с плитой, холодильником и титаном с кипятком. Мила поставила на стол чашки и засуетилась, доставая из холодильника продукты.

— Поставьте, пожалуйста, на плиту молоко, — попросил восхищённый Отабек. — У вас тут настоящий дастархан!

Юри услышал знакомое слово и оживился. На темы, не связанные с работой, они с Отабеком разговаривали нечасто. Переводчик вообще не был разговорчивым, и это Юри вполне устраивало. Однако, одна общая страсть у них нашлась. Когда Юри впервые работал с ним, ещё в Казахстане, у Отабека родился племянник. О выходном речи и быть не могло, но Юри впервые увидел минимальное проявление человеческих эмоций у своего переводчика и понял, насколько это было важно для него и как он хотел поздравить родителей малыша. Поэтому Юри потребовал выходной день для себя, намереваясь отпустить переводчика к семье. Он не ожидал, что в благодарность тоже будет приглашён на торжество. Именно там он узнал, что такое дастархан. Ему захотелось в свою очередь отблагодарить Отабека, и он провёл для него подобие чайной церемонии. Чай вообще оказался главным увлечением в жизни переводчика, Юри тоже любил его, и до конца той командировки они периодически вместе пробовали разные сорта чая под манты и баурсаки.

Накрытый Милой стол действительно заслуживал такого лестного определения. Рассудив, что на следующий день коллеги всё равно принесут из дома свежее, она опустошила шкафчики и холодильник. На большом блюде лежала горка пышек, рядом стояли тарелки с печеньем и пряниками. На отдельной тарелочке лежали аппетитные кружочки колбасы и ломтики сыра. Между всем этим великолепием возвышались несколько вазочек с вареньем разных цветов. А отдельно, поскольку на стол он не помещался, стоял лоток с огромными, явно домашними, кексами.

— Сама пекла! — гордо сообщила Мила. Никифоров захохотал.

— Ай да Милка! Так вот, значит, куда у меня из цеха формы пропадают!

— Отдыхать надо, Бабичева! — назидательно заметил Плисецкий. — А то, я смотрю, ты и дома только о работе думаешь.

— Гош, бросай свои розетки, айда к нам! — позвала Мила.

Попович зашёл на кухню. Он хотел сесть рядом с ней, но, пока мыл руки, место занял переводчик. Гоше пришлось сесть напротив, и теперь он бросал на Отабека неприязненные взгляды. Тот же, ничуть не смущаясь, дотянулся рукой до плиты, снял ковшик с молоком и подлил его в чай сначала Миле, а потом себе. Затем жестом предложил Поповичу.

— Спасибо, не надо, — процедил тот в ответ. Отабек пожал плечами и вернул ковшик на плиту.

Несколько минут все ели, царило молчание.

— Vkusno! — расслабленно произнёс расслабленный Юри.

— Ого! По-нашему уже может! — притворно удивился Плисецкий. — Ты гляди, Отабек, уволят скоро.

— Не раньше, чем тебя, — спокойно парировал Отабек, и собеседник захохотал.

— Вы, я смотрю, уже на «ты»! — обратил внимание Никифоров. — Это хорошо! Нам вместе ещё столько сделать надо!

Юри решил дать Отабеку передохнуть и не участвовать в беседе. Он наслаждался уютной атмосферой. Плисецкий вроде бы решил больше не подшучивать над ним, и Юри стало спокойнее. Он зачерпнул ещё одну ложечку так понравившегося ему розоватого варенья, положил его в рот и запил чаем. Он никак не мог разобрать вкус: вроде бы он был клубничный, и в то же время чувствовались какие-то незнакомые нотки... Он всё-таки решил побеспокоить Отабека.

— Господин Кацуки интересуется, из каких ягод приготовлено ваше замечательное варенье?

— Какое варенье? — удивилась Мила. Юри показал на вазочку.

— А, так это и не варенье вовсе. Оральная смазка, образец из цеха лубрикантов. Мы с девочками всегда к чаю оставляем...

Отабек, собравшийся попробовать заинтересовавшее клиента варенье, выронил ложку. Плисецкий с Никифоровым давились от смеха. Когда Отабек перевёл и на пол со звоном упала вторая ложка, раздался взрыв хохота. Громче всех смеялся дежурный электрик.

— А почему мы не были в цехе лубрикантов? — спросил через переводчика Юри, когда все отсмеялись.

— Он у нас пищевым производством считается, допуск нужен, а медкомиссию вы не проходили, — объяснил Виктор. — Ну, если все поели, давайте перейдём к осмотру.

* * *

Через две недели после экскурсии Юри с Отабеком были на фабрике уже почти как свои. Рабочие к ним привыкли и перестали обращать на них внимание. Плисецкий тоже смирился с конкуренцией, тем более что самого его периодически отрывали от работы с линией силиконовой массы для срочного мелкого ремонта. Несмотря на это ему удавалось довольно быстро вникать в программу, хотя дело и осложнялось отсутствием русификатора в среде разработки. Поначалу, конечно, Плисецкого это сильно раздражало, но скоро он получил неожиданную помощь.

На второй день работы с Юри он был готов расколотить ноутбук.

— Сука, да где тут уставка главного привода?!

— Вот она. — сзади раздался спокойный голос Отабека, пальцем указавшего в нужные закорючки на принципиальной схеме.

Сидящий на ящике с инструментами Плисецкий удивлённо поднял глаза на стоящего сзади Отабека. Тот явно заскучал, поскольку Юри переводчик при чтении документации на японском ожидаемо не требовался.

— Впрочем, если я мешаю, ты можешь...

— Нет-нет! — обрадованно возразил Плисецкий. — Переведи мне, пожалуйста, вот это... И ещё вот это...

С того дня Отабек стал нарасхват. Когда Юри не требовалось переводить указания от Никифорова, он помогал мастеру КИП. Когда Плисецкому не требовалась помощь, клиент просил уточнить что-то у рабочих. В редкие же свободные минуты, обычно в обеденный перерыв, Отабек пил чай в столовой с контролёром Бабичевой и её подругой Сарой, секретарём главного инженера. Иногда компанию ему составлял Криспин — брат Сары, водитель дежурной машины. Если дежурный электрик из-за этих чаепитий относился к Отабеку неприязненно, то Михаил почему-то, напротив, проникся к нему симпатией и при каждой встрече пытался излить душу. Любимой темой водителя были жалобы на непутёвую сестру. Юри и Плисецкий присоединялись к ним редко: оба были увлечены работой и предпочитали перекусывать прямо на рабочем месте. Общими стараниями работа шла быстро.

Очередным утром Юри с Отабеком приехали позднее обычного: Криспин забрал их из посёлка с опозданием.

— Ну вот что, что мне с ней делать? — всю дорогу жаловался водитель. — Опять полночи где-то шарилась, дура, а потом звонит как ни в чём ни бывало, приехать за ней просит. И ведь, блядь, слова ей не скажи, начинается, нахуй: не твоё дело, Мишка, я уже не маленькая... Блядь, а как не моё-то?! Хер бы с ним, с пузом: таблетки, говорит, пьёт, хуйню бы какую-нибудь не подцепила... Сука, хоть кого из её ёбырей найду, яйца, блядь, свои у меня жрать будет!

Юри, поинтересовавшись у Отабека чем так расстроен их водитель, посочувствовал его братским чувствам, хотя и считал, что тот перегибает палку.

Когда они зашли на участок силиконовой массы, рабочий процесс шёл полным ходом. Издалека был слышен голос Плисецкого:

— Гоша, блядь, какого хера ты мне в это отверстие спустил?! Что? У куколок своих, блядь, путать будешь, вытягивай! Вот, вот, давай сюда! Ну как не лезет-то, ёпта?! Ну ты напильником подпили, расширь! Оооо, молоток, пошёл конец! Давай, сильнее дави! Да, да, да, ещё! Вооот, хорошоооо! Чё, перекурим и ещё? Давай! Только, блядь, давай я сверху, а то я заебался уже тут раком стоять. Да конец потом зачистишь, а то обдерём ещё!

Юри и Отабек обошли ряд силовых шкафов и увидели взмыленных мастера КИП и дежурного электрика, закончивших заводить в шкаф стопятидесятитимиллиметровый силовой кабель.

— Ооо, привет, опоздюки!

— И тебе доброго утра.

— Отабек, спроси, пожалуйста, почему господин Плисецкий занимается монтажом силовой части?

— Переведи ему, что он заебал уже со своим господином. Народу в штате нет, вот Гошке и помогаю. Сегодня я ему, завтра он мне. А то рук никаких не хватает. Ладно, сейчас закончим — и я свободен.

Плисецкий с Поповичем развернулись и скрылись за шкафами. Последний, уходя, обернулся и неприязненно глянул на Отабека. Юри перешёл к шкафу управления, присел на пустой ящик, достал из сумки ноутбук и подключил кабель связи к контроллеру. Работа на этом участке близилась к завершению, оставалось настроить ещё несколько регуляторов. Юри открыл окно диагностики и чуть не выронил ноутбук из рук: вместо зелёных огоньков индикаторов он увидел радостно мигающую красную гирлянду. Это значило, что большинство датчиков на установке вдруг разом вышло из строя. Юри посмотрел вниз на клеммную колодку шкафа и обомлел: вместо красиво уложенных и подключенных к своим клеммам проводков он увидел зловеще распушившийся хвост.

— Что это с ним? — удивлённо спросил вернувшийся Плисецкий у Отабека.

— Сам первый раз его таким вижу.

— Этот шкаф был собран на заводе в Японии! Всё проверено самым тщательным образом! Зачем вы это сделали?! Чтобы восстановить схему, потребуется не меньше трёх суток! — Юри был в отчаянии.

— А то, блядь, в Японии рукожопов нет! — огрызнулся Плисецкий, когда Отабек пересказал ему смысл криков Юри. — Сам-то, блядь, куда смотрел? Половина датчиков местами перепутана!

Юри никак не мог поверить, что при монтаже была допущена такая серьёзная ошибка.

— И каких, нахуй, три дня?! Да я сейчас за час их вызвоню!

То, что Плисецкий сам собрался восстанавливать цепи подключения, убедило Юри в том, что сборка всё-таки была изначально неверной. Но обещание восстановить её за час звучало фантастически. Плисецкий же присел на корточки перед шкафом с мультиметром в руках и бодро начал распушать хвост ещё сильнее. Юри с ужасом заметил, что не отключил в шкафу напряжение. Он попытался подобраться к выключателям, но пройти было неудобно.

— Хули ему ещё надо, Отабек?

— Он говорит, работать под напряжением опасно, просит отключить питание.

— Ёб твою маааать, — закатил глаза Плисецкий.

Двадцатичетырёхвольтовые сигнальные цепи датчиков были абсолютно безопасны из-за низкого напряжения. Поэтому Плисецкий совершенно безбоязненно взял два зачищенных повода, повернулся к Юри, с безумной улыбкой лизнул их по очереди, а потом засунул в рот. Он бешено вращал глазами, глядя на то, как Юри в ужасе попятился, затем вынул провода изо рта и потянул к нему, вынудив того отпрыгнуть.

— Да ты подходи, зарядись тоже! — Плисецкий призывно помахивал руками. — Своих не ебошит!

Но Юри почему-то не понравилась эта идея. Наблюдать за дальнейшими событиями он предпочёл со стороны. К его удивлению, через час Плисецкий действительно закончил работу. Юри снова подключил ноутбук к контроллеру и запустил диагностику. Всё было исправно. Он поблагодарил Плисецкого, тот отмахнулся — мол, пустяки — и пошёл заниматься своей линией.

На самом деле, помощь была Юри очень кстати. Он виртуозно владел программированием, знал массу платформ, имел обширные библиотеки собственного авторства, умел настроить коммуникации любой сложности, но испытывал сложности с контрольно-измерительной аппаратурой. Плисецкий же был мастером КИП не только по должности, но и по умению, однако в программировании был самоучкой и испытывал в связи с этим некоторые затруднения. Если лестничная логика напоминала ему реальные электрические цепи, то текстовые редакторы приводили его то в бешенство, то в отчаяние. Вот и сейчас он никак не мог понять сложный блок управления печью. Поскольку дело было не только в языке, Отабек никак не мог помочь ему, а отставать не хотелось...

— Тёзка, можешь мне немного помочь? — спросил Плисецкий через Отабека. Юри в очередной раз удивился. Он не ожидал такой просьбы. — Как ты делаешь косвенную адресацию?

Юри был благодарен ему за помощь с датчиками, поэтому с охотой стал объяснять.

— О, обмен опытом — это правильно, — сказал неожиданно вышедший из-за шкафов Никифоров — У каждого есть свои сильные стороны, чтобы у нас получились две работоспособные линии, нужно не только использовать их, но и подтянуть слабые. А у меня для вас новости: я тут подумал, и решил немного изменить алгоритм...

Лица Плисецкого и Юри синхронно вытянулись. Никифоров «немного» менял алгоритм примерно раз в три дня. Для них это оборачивалось часами переделывания лишней работы. Рука Плисецкого невольно потянулась к гаечному ключу и наткнулась на руку Юри, протянутую туда же.

— Какая синхронность, — подколол их Никифоров. — Но ключ вам пока не понадобится: у меня и правда немного. Но это попозже. А сейчас — не поверите — нас приглашают в ОТК. Там наверняка что-то интересное: чтобы сама Лилия Васильевна мужчин вызывала!

* * *

Через пятнадцать минут все уже стояли в кабинете Барановской. Хозяйка сегодня пребывала в хорошем настроении: слова не цедила, а на полу не было ни единой крошки резины. Мила Бабичева, напротив, сидела с довольно кислым выражением лица и смотрела на массивный предмет, накрытый тканью. Попович сидел рядом и оглядывался на этот же предмет с ужасом. Важным и церемонным голосом Барановская объясняла задачу.

— Виктор, ваш опытный образец я исследовала лично и нахожу его весьма небезынтересным. Бабичева, правда, утверждает, что жестковато. Как по мне, то дело вкуса и опыта, но если предмет заинтересует молодёжную аудиторию, то надо прислушаться, итак...

Барановская сбросила покрывало, и взору собравшихся предстало Нечто. Аппарат был выполнен на базе старого гинекологического кресла. Подлокотники снабжены шипастыми ремнями. К спинке прикручен механизм от кресла-массажёра. Барановская нажала кнопку, и механизм зловеще завибрировал. За креслом висел огромный маятник с блином от штанги в качестве груза. Целой системой шестерней он был связан с двумя балансирами. Один из них подходил к креслу снизу, другой, так сказать, анфас. На концах балансиров находились крепление, в каждое из них был установлен внушительных размеров фаллоимитатор.

— О, «Казанова»! — обрадовался Никифоров — Я вижу, вы внесли некоторые изменения.

— Название я бы тоже поменяла, но как рабочее пока можно оставить. Да, мы попросили Поповича перепаять провода и сдвинуть нижний балансир, он был несколько неудачно расположен: мне не зашло...

Плисецкого с Отабеком передёрнуло. Юри попросил было перевести, но Отабек, вопреки профессиональному долгу, заверил его, что это не то, что он хотел бы услышать.

— Зачем же вы пригласили нас, — поинтересовался Плисецкий, — уж, надеюсь, не присоединиться к испытаниям?

— На вас, Плисецкий, я бы его с удовольствием испытала. Но вы нужны мне не за этим. Мне нужна ваша профессиональная помощь. Конструкция, как я уже сказала, несовершенна: раскачивать маятник так утомительно, к тому же занята одна рука... Кроме того, хотелось бы регулировать скорость и амплитуду...

Барановская продолжала излагать свои мысли по поводу автоматизации агрегата. На этот раз Отабек честно выполнял свои обязанности. Юри поражался изобретательности пожилой русской дамы. Это был явно не тот случай, когда он хотел бы увидеть работу готовой установки, но некоторые технические решения показались ему довольно любопытными.

Затем слово дали Миле. Она тоже внесла ряд предложений: система безопасности явно нуждалась в доработке, особенно она настаивала на удобно расположенной кнопке аварийной остановки.

— Вот какие у нас пожелания, — подытожила Барановская.

Плисецкий с Юри подошли поближе, чтобы осмотреть аппарат. Стараясь не трогать ничего руками, они стали исследовать механизмы и проводку. Никифоров, положив руки Юри на плечи, с интересом выглядывал из-за спины.

— Ну что за порнография! — сказал Плисецкий и указал на застывшую каплю олова. — Гошан, ну кто же так паяет?

— Юра, на ходу аккуратнее не получилось, — страдальческим голосом ответил Попович и тут же смущённо добавил, — Ну он без нагрузки был, на холостом ходу, провод отвалился, а Лидия Васильевна останавливать не велела, а делать надо было...

Юри, когда ему перевели, такое отношение к технике безопасности показалось возмутительным.

— И вообще, где ты взял припой? В слесарке утром нетронутый лежал...

— Ну я нашёл тут оловяшку одну, её на припой и расплавил...

Попович вынул из кармана остатки Эталона.

— У тебя, Мила, под столом лежала. Мила...?

Когда три часа спустя, исследовав «Казанову» вдоль и поперёк, они вернулись на участок, на Поповича было жалко смотреть.

— Уволюсь... — бормотал он, — уволюсь...

— Да брось ты, Гоша, — утешал его Плисецкий, — Ну подумаешь, оловянная писька!

— Дедово наследство... Не простит, не простит!

Юри было так жаль Поповича, что он подошёл к нему и положил руку на плечо.

— Господин Кацуки говорит, что женское сердце доброе. Она простит, если увидит, насколько сильно вы любите её...

— Она и так это знает! Не простит!

— Господин Кацуки говорит, что она должна узнать НАСКОЛЬКО...

Но Попович был безутешен.

* * *

Прошла ещё одна неделя. Без помощи Поповича процесс запуска линий силиконовой массы несколько затягивался, но всё равно был близок к завершению. Поузловая проверка была пройдена успешно, Никифоров был доволен и даже перестал просить вносить изменения в алгоритм работы. На ближайший понедельник были назначены приёмо-сдаточные испытания. На выходные никаких работ не планировалось, поэтому Никифоров внёс предложение:

— Юра, а давай-ка покажем нашим гостям настоящую русскую баню!

Разумеется, Отабека удивить русской баней было сложно, но Юри был очень заинтересован. И вот, закончив в пятницу пораньше, Никифоров и Плисецкий повезли Юри и Отабека к Виктору на дачу.

Как и у большинства жителей посёлка, никифоровская дача отличалась от дома только расположением — ближе к озеру — и количеством насаждений. Грядок, правда, на ней не было, поскольку у Виктора не было ни времени, ни желания возиться с ними. Зато стройными рядками росла картошка и стояло два больших аккуратных парника с помидорами и огурцами под засолку. Над участком возвышался узкий двухэтажный домик, на каждом этаже которого было по небольшой комнате со старыми диванами и кроватями и стеллажами, уставленными пустыми банками и разным хламом. Больше мебели в домике не было. Не было там и отопления, что свидетельствовало о том, что домик использовался только в летнее время. Зато баня, стоявшая напротив, выглядела настоящим дворцом. Было видно, что сложена она совсем недавно: брёвна ещё не начали темнеть. Обивку на двух расположенных углом диванчиках в предбаннике тоже меняли совсем недавно. За стоящий перед ними стол можно было усадить восьмерых. А в углу стоял небольшой холодильник, в который сразу по прибытии на дачу Никифоров с Плисецким перетащили бутылки с пивом. Но настоящее великолепие открывалось дальше: огромная пузатая печь в парилке была обложена камнями, напротив неё двумя ярусами уголком расположились полки, на полу стояла практически лубочная деревянная шайка, а от стены к стене расположилась гирлянда веников, хранившихся тут, пока парилка не использовалась. Юри неоднократно бывал в самых лучших купальнях у себя дома, но такого великолепия ещё не видел, и был восхищён.

Пока Юри с Отабеком, командированные носить воду из располагавшегося в десяти метрах от забора озера, были заняты, Никифоров с Плисецким занялись ужином. Между баней и домиком на лужайке находилось костровище, обложенное булыжниками. Никифоров достал из багажника припаркованного у забора автомобиля треногу и казан и стал разводить костёр. Плисецкий тут же во дворе колдовал на разложенном столике над овощами и мясом, нарезая их мелкими кусочками. Тут же стояла чашка с уже промытым рисом.

— Вы решили угостить нас пловом? — спросил Отабек. Они с Юри закончили носить воду.

Заботливо уложенные руками Плисецкого лук, морковь и кусочки свинины шкворчали в казане. Помешивающий их деревянной лопаточкой Виктор ответил:

— Да, мы с Юрой решили, что шашлыками нашего японского гостя не удивить и решили приготовить фирменный плов.

— Отличный выбор! — одобрил Отабек.

Юри с аппетитом принюхивался. Запах зирвака возбуждал аппетит, ужасно хотелось есть. Холодное разливное пиво было отличным аперитивом.

— Кацудон наоборот, — сказал он, наблюдая за приготовлением. — Очень интересно!

— Что ещё за кацудон такой? — проворчал Плисецкий, когда Отабек перевёл.

— Свинина с рисом. Только по-другому делается: яйца ещё нужны, и раскладка другая. Его любимое блюдо, между прочим.

— Яйца не главное, — возразил Юри, когда Отабек уточнил у него рецепт. — На самом деле довольно сильно похоже.

— Замечательно! — расцвёл Никифоров, когда ему перевели похвалу, и накрыл казан крышкой. — А теперь должно пропариться. Давайте-ка и мы тоже пропаримся как следует, пока не наелись.

* * *

Камни грозно зашипели, и по парилке разошёлся аромат хмеля.

— Ты чё продукты переводишь? — заворчал Плисецкий и блаженно втянул носом аромат.

— Продуктов у нас навалом! — безмятежно сказал Виктор и потянулся.

Юри разжал веки. Ужасная волна жара стихла, и он отважился сесть в полный рост. Перебраться на верхний полок он пока не решился. Остальные сидели выше. Отабек, сидевший слева, опёрся правой рукой о полок. Плисецкий, сидевший справа, бесстыдно почёсывал между ног левой рукой. В центре же монументально возвышался Никифоров. Он выглядел мощнее остальных, было что-то величественное в том, как он держал спину, его поза выражала полную уверенность в себе. Он отёр рукой пот со лба, и Юри вдруг показалось, что сидящие на полке как будто сошли с картины с тремя русскими всадниками, которую он видел в кабинете у Фельцмана. Только бород у них не было, но кольчуга смотрелась бы на них восхитительно, особенно на Никифорове. Юри вспомнил картину подробнее и залюбовался. Он ощущал себя камнем из русской сказки, вставшим на пути отважных витязей и ожидающим их выбора. Средний богатырь встал, и видение рассеялось.

— Ну, кажется, готовы! — оценил Никофоров, доставая пару распаренных веников из шайки. — А ну-ка, поднимайся!

Он жестом пригласил Юри на верхний полок. Когда тот замешкался, Никифоров, хохоча, втянул его туда за подмышки и заставил перевернуться и лечь на живот. Плисецкий с Отабеком вышли. Никифоров ещё раз обмакнул берёзовый веник в шайку, отряхнул его, и аккуратно стал проводить им вдоль тела Юри. Из веника шёл приятный жар, Юри расслабился. И тут Никифоров зачерпнул ковшиком из шайки и плеснул на камни. Спину Юри обожгло паром, он попытался соскочить с полка, но Никифоров силой удержал его, а затем... Юри изогнулся от неожиданной боли, когда размокшие ветки хлестнули его по спине. Потом последовал удар по ягодицам и ещё один по голеням. Никифоров вошёл в ритм и начал охаживать Юри веником. Удары то становились сильнее, то ослабевали. Юри постанывал, извиваясь на полке, но постепенно к коже стало приливать приятное тепло. Он повернул голову набок и увидел, как раскраснелось лицо Никифорова, как блестят азартом его глаза. Наконец, Виктор кончил экзекуцию и вернул веник в воду. Юри собрался было слезть с полка и выйти в предбанник, но Никифоров остановил его. Он наклонился прямо к лицу Юри и сказал:

— Kuda zhe ty, my tol'ko nachali...

Юри не понял, что это значит, но уловил вкрадчивую интонацию. Он приготовился снова получать удары и тут с ужасом увидел, что Никифоров достаёт из шайки другой веник, их какого-то хвойного дерева, покрытый ужасающими иглами.

— Нет! — попытался возразить он, вспомнив одно из выученных им русских слов.

— Да! — глаза Никифорова фанатично сияли.

Раздался глухой шлепок и протяжный стон.

— Пихтовый пошёл, — определил Плисецкий, отхлебнув из стакана пива. — Какой терпеливый, я уже тут замерзать начинаю. Шею бы не застудить, я мышцу с этим кабелем себе потянул...

Отабек снял с пояса полотенце и прикрыл плечи Плисецкого. Тот с подозрением глянул на него, но Отабек встал и направился к выходу. У двери он обернулся и утвердительно сказал:

— Если не возражаешь. Мешает. Пойду, плов ваш там гляну перед парилкой.

Отабек открыл дверь и вышел навстречу закату. Плисецкий нашёл, что красноватый свет на смуглой коже делает его похожим на индейца. Тёплое полотенце приятно согревало шею. Ему захотелось поторопить парочку в парилке и поскорее занять их место чтобы отхлестать Отабека как следует. И как раз в этот момент дверь отворилась. Никифоров за руку выводил раскрасневшегося Юри. Голова у того слегка кружилась от жара и выпитого пива. Ноги он передвигал с трудом.

— Яблока во рту не хватает, — съязвил Плисецкий. — Ты смотри, однако, сваришь его совсем. Нам международный скандал не нужен!

— Сейчас оклемается!

Жестами Никифоров увлёк Юри на улицу. Они прошли от забора по тропинке, ведущей к озеру, и Никифоров широким жестом пригласил Юри искупаться. Однако тот не горел желанием заходить в холодное озеро. Тогда Виктор с хохотом подхватил его за пояс, закинул себе на плечо и вбежал в воду. Холодные брызги ошпарили Юри, будто кипяток, и тут его сбросили вниз. Над озером прокатился отчаянный визг.

— Ну точно поросёнок, — сказал Плисецкий и звонко хлестнул Отабека по ягодицам.

Юри ощущал, как миллионы холодных иголок впились в тело. Он попытался встать, но поскользнулся на иле. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за Никифорова. Его тело казалось маленьким островком тепла в безбрежном океане холода, хотелось прижаться к нему сильнее.

— Поплавай лучше, — рассмеялся Никифоров, оттолкнул Юри и нырнул с головой.

Чтобы не замёрзнуть, пришлось последовать совету. Очень скоро Юри привык к воде и ощутил небывалую лёгкость, словно он летел среди облаков, а не плыл по волнам. Вдруг что-то острое царапнуло ему ногу. Спустя секунду Юри с ужасом понял, что это чьи-то зубы. Он пулей выскочил из воды и полетел в баню, едва не сбив с ног идущих навстречу Плисецкого с Отабеком. Вслед ему из озера хохотал Никифоров.

— Ох, дождётся он, утопит его кто-нибудь с этой ебанутой шутейкой, — покачал головой Плисецкий. — Я, когда у него первый раз парился, так с испугу ему въебал, что челюсть чуть ногой не снёс.

— Смотри, с шеей своей осторожнее. Окунайся — и назад, в парилку. Я тебе её разомну.

* * *

Сумерки стремительно сгущались. Компания отогревалась после купания, на столе в предбаннике доходил плов, на костре закипал чайник. Вдруг свет в парилке неожиданно погас.

— Попарились, блядь. Опять что ли?

— Сейчас пойду узнаю.

Ходил Никифоров долго, минут десять. Отабек последовал за ним. Наконец, Никифоров вернулся, неся в руках какой-то странный полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил Плисецкий.

— Подстанция сгорела, — объявил Никифоров.

— Сукаааа... И как теперь без света?

— Почему же без света? Вот!

Из пакета Никифоров начал доставать свечи. Десятки свечей: толстых и тонких, новых и уже оплавленных, огарков и огарочков. Тут же нашлась и зажигалка. Скоро парилка озарилась тусклым светом маленьких огоньков.

— Романтика, ёпт! — оценил обстановку Плисецкий.

— Кушать подано, — объявил вернувшийся Отабек.

Они погрелись ещё несколько минут, и вышли в предбанник. Ароматный плов бы разложен по тарелкам, по кружкам был разлит чай. Юри с удовольствием принялся за еду, остальные последовали его примеру. Однако довольно скоро обнаружилась ещё одна, более серьёзная, неприятность: пиво кончилось.

— Ну ёбана в рот, Витя! Ну говорил же, больше надо брать! Ещё и на пар сколько пустил! Что теперь, так и будет сидеть с чайком при свечах? Как пидоры какие-то, ей-богу!

— Не ной! Противный какой! Погоди, сейчас всё будет.

Никифоров снова вышел и вернулся через три минуты с телефоном в руках.

— Что, позвонил ей?

— Ага. Сейчас всё будет.

«Сейчас» растянулось минут на пятнадцать, но Плисецкий больше не жаловался. Наконец, за окном скрипнули тормоза такси. Через полминуты дверь распахнулась, и в баню вошла девушка с сумками.

— Добрый вечер, мальчики!

— Ну наконец-то!

Плисецкий бросился ей навстречу с распростёртыми объятиями. Подбежав к ней, он обнял одну из сумок и с нежностью в голосе произнёс:

— Сээээм...

— И не только он! Помогите-ка мне!

У брата и сестры Криспиных в посёлке был собственный маленький бизнес. Самогон, конечно, гнали многие, но продукт Михаила ценился особенно высоко. К праздникам от заказов не бывало отбою. Бутылки с мутноватой жидкостью одна за другой выставлялись на стол, банки с пивом отправлялись в начавший размораживаться холодильник.

— Мальчики, я сейчас подумаю, что вы меня только из-за бухла позвали, и обижусь!

— Тысяча извинений, Сарочка! — Никифоров встал и галантно предложил ей полотенце.

Сара, ни капли не смущаясь, скинула сарафан, оставшись в одних трусиках, завернулась в предложенное полотенце и уже из-под него стянула ненужный предмет одежды. Пять стопок с самогоном терпеливо ждали на столе. Отабек взял зажигалку, и чиркнул над стаканчиком. Над ним появился синий колпачок пламени. Отабек одобрительно покачал головой и задул пламя, все, кроме Юри, взяли стопки в руки.

— Я... я не буду это пить! Сколько здесь градусов?

— Немного, господин Кацуки. Шестьдесят пять, не больше.

Страх в Юри боролся с любопытством. Наконец, подумав, что больше шанса попробовать подобный экзотический напиток может не представиться, он решился. Собравшиеся выдохнули, и залпом проглотили содержимое стопок. Как оказалось, выдохнул Юри недостаточно тщательно. Горло ужасно обожгло, из глаз полились слёзы, дыхание перехватило. Ему быстро сунули стакан воды, он пришёл в себя и схватил со стола первое попавшееся под руку, чтобы скорее заесть. Это оказался солёный помидор. Когда Юри попробовал такой же помидор в самом начале застолья, его чуть не стошнило. Сейчас же его рот наполнился пряной солоноватой мякотью, и он ощутил блаженство от богатого букета вкусов. Он понял, зачем русские это пьют.

— Эге, ты погоди-погоди! — засмеялся Плисецкий, когда Юри пододвинул стопку, прося добавки. — Лучше ещё разок попариться, пока пар не вышел!

— Хай! — весело ответил Юри.

Он охотно забежал в парилку и смело уселся на верхний полок. Его несколько заинтриговало, как девушка будет париться в полотенце, но интрига быстро прошла. Вошедшее в парилку обнажённое создание было совершенно, словно только что сошло из левого глаза Идзанаги. Грудь, конечно, маловата, но какие бёдра, какая восхитительная загорелая кожа! Загар Сары не прерывался никакими полосками, она явно не стеснялась своей наготы, в том числе и в присутствии четырёх голых мужчин. Она села наискось от Юри и скромно сдвинула колени. Юри поглядел на тёмный треугольничек внизу живота Сары и понял, что надо прикрыться и самому. Это оказалось непростой задачей. Впрочем, он увидел, что никого ситуация не смущает. Более того, вид четырёх эрегированных пенисов вызвал у Сары самодовольную улыбку. Скоро все привыкли друг к другу, и возбуждение прошло. Никифоров поддал пару, и стало совсем хорошо. Юри рассматривал блестящие в тусклом свечном свете капельки пота то на груди Сары, то на животе Виктора и никак не мог решить, кого же он хочет попарить сильнее. Наконец, он остановил свой выбор на Никифорове.

— Банзай! — седьмая стопка самогона проскочила легче воды.

— Следщью на брудршафт, — настойчиво сказал Никифоров.

— Как, Витя, ты ещё не выпил с нашим Юркой?! Бека, он его не уважает! Бека, ты куда?

Отабек был занят поцелуем с Сарой. Её рука тихонько подбиралась к восхитившему её более остальных предмету.

— Ой, Бека, фу! Она нехорошая девочка! Пошли лучше в парилку, я тебе массажик сделаю.

Отабек мягко отодвинул Сару.

— Ах вы, коварная о-боль-сти-тель-ни-ца! Я ещё не готов к нашему близкому знакомству! И меня ждёт друг!

Со второй попытки он встал с дивана и удалился в парилку.

— Дорогой Юри, — икнув сказал Никифоров, — ты самый лучший подрядчик из всех, что у меня был! Дай-ка я тебя расцелую!

Юри слышал о русском обычае трижды целоваться при встрече и с готовностью протянул губы. Никифоров одарил его брежневским засосом. Юри никогда раньше не доводилось целоваться с мужчинами, но оказалось, что особых различий с женщинами нет.

— У моих родителей на горячих источниках великолепно! Но твоя баня ещё лучше, Виктор-кун! Ты обязательно должен приехать и сравнить!

— Абзательна! — ответил Никифоров. — А теперь, мальчики и девочки, марш в парилку!

Парилка слегка расплывалась в глазах у Юри. Но ему было хорошо. Он ощущал в себе прилив любви ко всему живому. А ещё остро захотелось солёного. В порыве чувств он лизнул соседа в плечо. Им оказался Плисецкий, но он совершенно не рассердился, просто отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи. Юри в глаз попала капелька пота, он моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что находится на диване в предбаннике. Его голова лежала на чьих-то коленях. Повернувшись, он увидел над собой два небольших полушария с розовыми колпачками сосков. Он опять положил голову на бок и уткнулся лицом в мягкие влажные кудряшки. Юри захотелось прижаться к ним поплотнее, однако он лежал на краю и свалился на пол. От удара ему расхотелось спать. Он попытался подняться, но не справился, и уткнулся ей лицом в грудь. Кто-то смеялся. Сара мягко осадила его, он оказался на коленях. Затем он почувствовал, что его куда-то несут. Он попытался возмутиться, но почему-то ничего не смог сказать.

— Тяжёлый какой! — сказал Плисецкий Отабеку, волоча Юри за руки.

— Ащееее! — отозвался Отабек.

— Давайте его на второй этаж, пусть отдохнёт!

— Не захлебнулся бы!

— Я присмотрю, — девичий голос выделялся на фоне остальных, слившихся в один.

Юри надоело слушать болтовню, и он уснул.

* * *

Телефон долго и противно пиликал. Юри очень хотелось найти его и запустить им в стену. Он попытался открыть глаза, и тут же его замутило от нестерпимой боли. Ещё хотелось пить и желательно побольше. Левая рука сильно затекла, на ней лежало и прижималось к его боку что-то тяжёлое и тёплое. Он ещё раз приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что это Сара. Они были накрыты покрывалом, судя по ощущениям, оба были голые, как в бане. Юри попытался осторожно высвободить руку. Сара недовольно что-то промычала, но, услышав наконец-то телефон, резко подскочила и взяла трубку. Судя по всему, ей звонил Михаил, и они отчаянно ругались. Договорив, она встала с дивана и, не оборачиваясь на Юри, прямо нагишом выскочила из комнаты. Судя по шагам, они находились на втором этаже дачного домика. К Юри постепенно возвращалась способность думать, и он похолодел от ужаса: он вспомнил, как Михаил относился к поклонникам своей сестры. Правда, он никак не мог вспомнить, как же оно всё произошло. Да, Сара в парилке после выпитого самогона и длительного отсутствия секса показалсь ему очень даже привлекательной, но спать с ней он вроде бы не собирался. Да и сексуальные переживания он ощущал всегда очень остро, даже перебрав саке на горячих источниках, и наутро потом отлично всё помнил. Впрочем, так сильно напиваться ему ещё не доводилось.

Юри хотелось поспать ещё, но к страху добавилось ещё одно, более сильное ощущение. В комнате эту проблему решить было никак нельзя. Он встал с дивана, но вдруг понял, что из комнаты выйти не успеет. Из последних сил сдерживаясь, он распахнул окно и высунулся в него. Через пару минут стало намного легче. Свежий воздух с озера приятно холодил лицо. Однако основная проблема всё ещё требовала срочных действий. Юри, пошатываясь, спустился по лестнице. На контрасте с улицей запах в доме стоял довольно сильный.

Выйдя из домика, Юри увидел Отабека, справлявшего малую нужду прямо рядом с крыльцом. В другой ситуации такая невоспитанность показалась бы ему возмутительной, но сейчас он предпочёл присоединиться. Какое-то время они просто молчали и журчали. Потом присели на крыльцо. В отличие от Юри, Отабек был одет и обут: на нём были трусы и два левых шлёпанца.

— Тяжко? — спросил Отабек и, не дожидаясь ответа, протянул ему бутылку с белой жидкостью. — На, выпей, полегчает.

Юри не удивился обращению на «ты»: в конце концов, со вчерашнего вечера их общение вышло за рамки формального. Но бутылка его насторожила.

— Кажется, я не могу больше пить...

— И не надо. Вчера утром Плисецкий предложил всем пива. Закончилось, как видишь...

Отабек указал на полуразрушенный забор и стоящий в воде почти по самую крышу автомобиль Виктора. Но что-то не сходилось: вчера утром они никак не могли пить пиво, они заканчивали подготовку к испытаниям.

— Да ты пей, это не самогон, это кумыс. Специально позавчера с собой брал для такого случая. Подделка, конечно, другого в тутошнем магазине я не ожидал, но отлично освежает!

Из бани выбежала Сара в сарафане, послала Юри воздушный поцелуй, помахала Отабеку рукой и направилась в сторону посёлка. Неужели всё-таки было? И почему позавчера?

— Да, уже воскресенье, — словно прочитал его мысли Отабек.

Юри снова стало страшно. Ещё ни разу в жизни он не выпивал столько, чтобы не помнить потом события вчерашнего дня. Он снова посмотрел на утопленный автомобиль.

— Что здесь произошло?  
— А это вы с Плисецким поспорили, какие лыжи круче: горные или водные.

От забора к берегу вели две ровные параллельные линии, заканчивающиеся перед самой водой сломанными досками. Юри перевёл взгляд на участок, тревожно ожидая увидеть новые разрушения. Но всё выглядело безобидно, только булыжники из костровища были хаотично разбросаны по двору.

— А это вы с Никифоровым решили сделать сад камней.

Посмотрев на Отабека, Юри увидел похожий на ожерелье ряд овальных синяков на его шее и след укуса на плече.

— А...

— А это уже моё дело.

— Ладно. А почему я такой грязный? Земля, листья какие-то...

— А это ты вечером пописать вышел и в картошке уснул. Мы тебя часа три искали, Юре какой-то бурят даже лицо разбил, когда он его с собой тащил... Хорошо Виктор картошки решил копнуть на завтра, то есть, уже сегодня на обед.

— А он, наверное... расстроен, да?

— Из-за этого? — Отабек кивнул в сторону озера. — Немножко. Говорит, жальче было, когда баню старую с Фельцманом сожгли. Он больше беспокоился, чтобы ты переохлаждение не получил, прохладно вечером было.

Юри не чувствовал ни малейших признаков простуды.

— В бане меня потом отпаривали, да?

— Нет, сильно пьяные уже все были, угореть побоялись. Криспина тебя пригрела.

— Ээээ?

— Ну она заявила, что читала, что раньше при переохлаждении пострадавшего укладывали между двух обнажённых женщин, и это даже иногда помогало...

— Двух?!

— Ну, она сказала, что и одна справится.

Похоже, точно было.

— Отабек, ты не слышал ночью ничего... необычного?

— Из вашей-то комнаты? Оооо, ещё как!

Юри покраснел.

— Я даже посмотреть зашёл.

— ЧТОООО?!

— Ну да, а что такого? Надо же было проверить, что всё с вами в порядке. Вот уж не ожидал!

— Что мы такое делали?! — ужаснулся Юри.

— Ты — ничего особенного, а вот Сара... Я, признаться, сначала на тебя подумал, а оказалось, это она.

— Что? Что она?!

— Да храпела так, что стёкла у вас дрожали! Такая маленькая женщина, а такая мощь... Удивительно!

— Значит, ничего не было? — вырвалось у Юри.

— Ну конечно! Ты даже не попытался проснуться, пока тебя из картошки в дом несли, а она может чего-то и хотела, да только уснула рядом с тобой почти сразу.

— Фуууух... — облегчённо вздохнул Юри.

По крайней мере, шансы быть покалеченным в понедельник водителем дежурки значительно уменьшились.

— Ты мне вот что лучше скажи, — продолжил Отабек, — насчёт предложения, которое ты Виктору сделал, ты серьёзно?

— Какого предложения???

— Ну ты и Юре предлагал, но он сказал, только со мной согласен...

— На что согласен???

— Ну фирму же собственную открыть, наладкой заниматься. Он — технолог, ты — программист, Юра — киповец, а я — переводчик. По российским фабрикам и заводам много японской электроники стоит, а специалистов мало. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе эта страна понравилась и назад в Японию ты не хочешь...

Юри с трудом представлял себе, что мог предложить такое. Но идея выглядела привлекательной.

— Доброе утро! — вышедший из дома Виктор выглядел помятым, но довольным. — Душевно посидели, правда?

Он прямо на крыльце повернулся к озеру, и раздалось журчание.

— Отабек, спроси у дорогого Юри, здоров ли он, — спросил Виктор под звук струи. — Если да, то пусть одевается и картошку чистит, а я пока костром займусь. Юрку разбудим, позавтракаем, да будем мой транспорт спасать.

Виктор отряхнулся и подтянул трусы.

— Только я пойду пока огненную воду приберу, а то мы до завтрашних испытаний не доберёмся.

* * *

Опасения Виктора оказались напрасными. Фельцман тоже хорошо провёл выходные, и испытания отложили на три недели: до момента, когда главный инженер выйдет с больничного. Первые два дня ожидания Юри с Отабеком маялись бездельем, но затем из Японии пришло согласие начальства на дополнительные работы. Их объёмы оказались меньше, чем Юри представлял себе изначально, поэтому работали без спешки. Оставалось даже время на посиделки с чаем в мастерской КИП. Иногда к ним присоединялась Сара: потравить байки и посмеяться в приятной компании. Ей в последнее время явно не хватало общения.

— Представляете, — жаловалась она, — Бабичева со мной даже здороваться перестала! Ну и дура!

История о том, как Никифоров споил на своей даче японца, благодаря всевидящим соседям быстро разошлась по посёлку и обрастала легендарными подробностями.

— Она как тебя, Отабек, увидела в понедельник, так вообще из ОТК выходить перестала! И в автобусе по утрам отворачивается...

Как выяснилось, Отабек тоже помнил не все события тех выходных, однако Сара уверяла, что к синякам на его шее она непричастна.

— Вы, мальчики, вообще-то меня разочаровали сначала. Я на другие приключения рассчитывала... Но вышло даже веселее!

Это было очень похоже на правду. Во всяком случае, даже Михаил в это верил. Удивительно, но он вообще философски отнёсся на этот раз к похождениям сестры, откровенничая как-то по дороге на фабрику:

— Не, ну я, когда с дач её встретил, подумал, блядь, сейчас за ружьём съезжу, перестреляю вас там всех нахуй! Но, пока ездил, остыл маленько, и подумал: что же я её, блядь, в монастырь сдам? А вдруг, блядь, у неё любовь там? Ну а чо, Никифоров — мужик хороший: и голова, и руки...  
— Глупость — не всегда плохо, — прокомментировал для Юри Отабек.

Зашёл к ним как-то по старой памяти и Попович. С тортиком.

— Оооо, кто к нам пришёл! — обрадовался Плисецкий. — А я думал, ты уволился, Гошан!

— Нет. — Попович был в отличном настроении, даже улыбнулся и пожал руку Отабеку, приветствуя его. — Я собирался, но господин Кацуки...

Он поставил торт на стол прямо перед Юри.

— Отабек, переведите ему, пожалуйста, слова моей искренней благодарности! Я тогда сам не свой был, такую глупость чуть не совершил... А потом подумал и решил: ещё повоюем! — Гоша улыбнулся и потряс кулаком.

— Но где же ты сейчас работаешь, Гоша? — спросил Никифоров. — Среди электриков я тебя больше не вижу.

— А я в кузницу пошёл, к литейщику в ученики. И, знаете, у меня так здорово получаться стало! Надо мной даже смеяться перестали, когда я им печь починил. Сказали, что у них теперь и литейщик, и электрик в одном лице. Мастер говорит, если так же продолжать буду, его замом через год стану!

Пришёл он и посмотреть на запуск новой линии: всё-таки тоже столько труда туда вложил!

Участок силиконовой массы был полон народу.

— Ну, поехали! — скомандовал Никифоров оператору.

Оператор нажал кнопку и.… раздался оглушительный хлопок. Перепуганный Юри сразу шлёпнул по аварийной кнопке, линия остановилась, не успев запуститься. Они с Плисецким наперегонки бросились к шкафам управления. Там стоял хохочущий Попович. В руках то держал плотный пластиковый пакет из-под кофе. Выглядел пакет так, будто его надули и обо что-то лопнули.

* * *

Мила села за свой рабочий стол. Переодеваться сегодня не требовалось: у неё недавно началась неделя химических испытаний изделий и поэтому поводу было скверное настроение. Мелкий октябрьский дождь за окном только усугублял его. В дверь кто-то постучал.

— Войдите, — пригласила Мила тоном Барановской.

— Доброе утро, Мила, — в проёме показался смущённый Попович.

Она удивлённо подняла брови. В последнее время она думала о нём. Работа без Эталона шла хуже, но утрату реликвии она ему уже простила. Ей почему-то было скучно без его утренних визитов для починки якобы сломавшихся розеток.

— Здравствуй, Гоша.

— Слышала новость?

— Поздравляю, — разочарованно вздохнула Мила. Похоже, он пришёл похвастаться повышением в этой своей кузнице.

— Спасибо. Но я про другую.

— Какую? — удивилась Мила.

— Никифоров с Плисецким увольняются.

— Да ладно!

— Точно тебе говорю. Мастер с планёрки пришёл, говорит, орал Фельцман жутко, хуже Барановской. Сказал, чтобы на фабрике больше не появлялись.

— Чего это они решили, да вдвоём сразу?

— Не знаю, мастер говорит, фирму вроде какую-то открывать собираются.

— А.

Повисла неловка пауза. Затем Попович смущённо достал из-за спины свёрток, который прятал там до этого.

— Вот, Мила, возьми. И... прости, пожалуйста.

— Я не сержусь. Что там?

— Открой.

Мила нехотя принялась открывать. Там лежало что-то металлическое. Она оборвала большой кусок газеты и не поверила глазам. Там лежал Эталон.

— Так вот почему... — всё сразу стало на свои места.

— Ну да, — смущённо ответил Попович. — Героя соцтруда, конечно, больше никому не дают, но...

Георгий покраснел, собрался с духом и предложил:

— Может быть, в райцентр, в дом культуры съездим? Концерт будет...

Концерт Милу не капли не заинтересовал.

— Фу, это же скукотища!

Попович повесил голову.

— Давай в кино лучше. Сто лет в кино не была.

— Тогда... В субботу утром заеду за тобой?

— Только не опаздывай!

— Хорошо! А сейчас мне пора. До субботы!

Он помахал рукой и, окрылённый, помчался куда-то по коридору. Мила подержала в руках Эталон, рассмотрела его и убрала в ящик. В ближайшие четыре дня он ей всё равно не понадобится. А если повезёт, то снова станет просто семейной реликвией...

* * *

Дождь кончился, но всё ещё было пасмурно. Никифоров с Плисецким сидели на крыльце закрытого на замок дачного домика и отдыхали от утомительных сборов. Багажник и заднее автомобиля были завалены барахлом.

— А помнишь, как мы его тогда вытаскивали? — спросил Плисецкий.

— А как же! Я думал, всё, не заведётся больше...

— Славно тогда посидели. Когда ещё так соберёмся...

— Да, до лета теперь долго ждать. И то, если заказов не будет.

— Когда, говоришь, они приезжают?

— Юри прилетает в Алма-Аты послезавтра. Дальше они решили поездом до Барнаула.

— Вот постоянно он так! До Новосибирска нам проще доехать было бы, — проворчал Плисецкий.

Он посмотрел на багажник и вдруг заметил, что что-то мешает ему закрыться. Открыв его, Плисецкий увидел сильно повреждённый деревянный фаллос, выточенный из берёзы.

— Нахер он тебе нужен?! Давай его выкинем!

— Ну что, ты, Юра! Мне его на проводы девчата из цеха подарили, память будет...

— Ты как его так изнахратил? — удивлялся Плисецкий, рассматривая истерзанную деревяшку.

— Крыса разгрызла.

— Нахуя?! Ей что там, мёдом намазано?

— Сгущёнкой, — поправил Никифоров.

— ЗАЧЕМ???

— Лучше тебе не знать.


End file.
